Bom Trabalho, Pothead
by Dollua
Summary: Harry & Draco ficam presos num armário. Somente diálogo. Slash. COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

**Tradutoras: **_Dollua e Deepysa_

**Título:** _Bom trabalho, Pothead! _

**Autor:** _Boiledpotato_

**Rating: **_M_

**Casal: **_Harry/Draco_

**Disclaimer: **_Nós não possuímos nenhum dos personagens de Harry Potter._ _E__ssa história foi escrita apenas para divertir as pobres almas perdidas deste site e espalhar os princípios do slash pelo mundo. Muhahahaha!_

**Avisos: **_Fluff, slash, palavrões._

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora (Deepysa): **_Essa fanfic foi construída apenas com diálogos, portanto é bem dinâmica e rápida. Aconselho que todos tomem cuidado para não se perderem entre as frases e ficarem babando sem saber quem é que está falando. Hauhaua. _

_Divirtam-se!_

**Nota da Tradutora (Dollua):** Algumas falas foram modificadas, obviamente para terem mais sentido! Espero que vocês gostem da nossa escolha, é uma fic engraçada e para diversão. Até o próximo cap...

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

"Bom trabalho, Pothead!"

"Eu? O que foi que eu fiz?"

"O que você fez? Nos prendeu aqui dentro."

"Eu não!"

"Prendeu sim!"

"Malfoy, foi a sua estúpida brincadeira que não deu certo."

"Não foi uma brincadeira estúpida!"

"Você usou o Pirraça como isca, Malfoy. _Pirraça._ Como se eu desse a mínima para ele."

"Pelo menos funcionou."

"Não, não funcionou."

"Sim, funcionou! Você está aqui, não está? Preso e tudo mais!!"

"Percebeu que você está aqui também? 'Preso e tudo mais'?"

"Sim, meu plano teve uma pequena falha, admito. Mas foi tudo culpa do Crabbe e do Goyle. E de qualquer forma, o que raios eles estavam fazendo?"

"Não tenho tanta certeza . Mas eu vi a mão de Crabbe sobre a saia da Parkinson. Goyle deve ter ficado olhando."

"Eu acho que irei vomitar."

"Não em mim, não ouse."

"Como se eu fosse realizar seu sonho, Potter. Eu nunca te darei a _honra _de ter um Malfoy de primeira classe vomitando em você. Prefiro usar este balde aqui."

"Eu colocaria isso no chão se fosse você."

"E porque exatamente, Potter? Está com medo de um pequeno balde, é?"

"Só estou te avisando."

"Woo! Olhe só se não é o balde malvado! Ele irá te comer! WOOH!"

"MALFOY!"

_"__O quê?_"

"Eu tiraria esse balde da cabeça se fosse você."

"E porque, Potter?"

"Porque esse é o balde que o Filch usa para limpar os banheiros. E julgando pelo cheiro, eu digo que ele não o lavou depois da última vez que usou."

"OH MEU DEUS!"

"Eu adoraria se você não o jogasse em mim."

"MEU CABELO! MEU FANTÁSTICO E MARAVILHOSO CABELO! ARRUINADO!"

"Será que dá para se acalmar?"

"EU IREI PROCESSAR AQUELE HOMEM POR ESTE CRIME! PAPAI NUNCA DEIXARIA–"

"Papai?"

"Eu não disse isso."

"Ohh, _mesmo__?_"

"…"

"Nunca pensei que você fizesse o tipo que gosta de chamar pelo Papai, Malfoy."

"Cale a boca."

"Te peguei agora, num peguei?"

"Claro que não, Potter."

"Bem, eu acho que sim."

"Bem, e eu acho que não."

"Qual a sua idade, Malfoy?"

"Como é que é?"

"Muito elegante da sua parte. Eu perguntei qual a sua idade."

"Sou mais velho que você, claro."

"Quando é o seu aniversário?"

"30 de outubro, o melhor dia do ano."

"HAH! EU SOU MAIS VELHO QUE VOCÊ!"

"O quê!"

"Meu aniversário é em julho, babaca!"

"Maldição. De qualquer forma, porque você me perguntou isso?"

"Porque você está agindo como se tivesse três. _Meu Deus__._ Eu sou mais velho que o infame Malfoy. Isso é brilhante."

"Bonito dia hoje, não é mesmo?"

"Você está tentando tirar o foco do fato de eu ser mais velho que você?"

"_Não,_ Potter."

"Eu acho que você está."

"Não, eu acho que não estou."

"Eu acho que você está."

"Não, eu acho que não estou"

"Sabe, para alguém tão determinado a ganhar, você é um péssimo perdedor."

"_Cale _a boca_, _Potter."

"Que seja, Malfoy."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Pensando bem, bonito dia hoje, não é mesmo?"

"Eu não saberia. Está tão terrivelmente escuro aqui dentro."

"Isso foi alguma tentativa de ser sarcástico comigo, Potter?"

"E se tiver sido?"

"Bem, se foi, foi uma tentativa um pouco patética."

"Pelo menos foi melhor que qualquer coisa que você tenha dito."

"Eu terei que discordar."

"Você é tão…"

"Eu sou tão o _quê_, Potter?"

"Ugh, esquece."

"Muito perfeito para ser descrito em palavras, é?"

"Não. E sim por não existir uma palavra... precisamente suja o bastante que te descreva."

"Bah."

"É."

"…"

"…"

"Sério, pensando bem, hoje _está_ sendo um belo dia, não é mesmo?"

"Qual a sua fixação com o dia de hoje, Malfoy?"

"Raciocine um pouco."

"…"

"Então?"

"Estou pensando sobre isso."

"E?"

"Não descobri nada."

"Oh, quê _isso__, _Potter. Até _você _não seria capaz de ser _tão_ lesado."

"…"

"Nada ainda?"

"Não."

"Okay. Que dia é hoje?"

"Um... Terça."

"Qual a _data_?"

"30 de Outu… Ohhh."

"Sim, _ohhh._"

"Bem, porque eu deveria me importar?"

"Chama-se ter educação, Potter. Seus pais não te ensinaram isso?"

"…"

"_Woops."_

"Seu imbecil."

"Me desculpe."

"Você é realmente um imbecil."

"Olha, eu _esqueci_, okay?"

"Fácil para qualquer pessoa esquecer."

"Me _desculpe_!"

"E nós estávamos indo tão bem."

"Eu sei! Uma vergonha."

"Sim, você é."

"Não, eu quis dizer o fato da gente estar se dando bem."

"Eu sei o que você quis dizer, Malfoy."

"Sério? Porque eu acho que você não sabe."

"Cale a boca, Malfoy."

"Ora. Isso não foi nada legal da sua parte."

"Deveria me importar?"

"Não sei. Você se importa?"

"Não."

"Sabia que você diria isso."

"…"

"…"

"Estou com frio."

"Eu também."

* * *

**Pothead** Alquém que acredita _(1)_ que qualquer problema pode ser resolvido fumando um cigarro de marijuana, ou _(2)_ que qualquer atividade é mais agradável quando se está drogado.

**June** Aqui fala que o aniversário do Harry é em junho, mas eu troquei e coloquei em julho. Só para não discordar da original e tudo o mais.

* * *

Reviews... XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Tradutoras: **_Dollua e Deepysa_

**Título:** _Bom trabalho, Pothead!_

**Título Original: **Nice Going, Pothead!

**Autor:** _Boiledpotato_

**Rating: **_M, só por precaução_

**Casal: **_Harry/Draco_

**Disclaimer: **_Nós não possuímos nenhum dos personagens de Harry Potter._ _E__ssa história foi escrita apenas para divertir as pobres almas perdidas deste site e espalhar os princípios do slash pelo mundo. Muhahahaha!_

**Avisos: **_Fluff, slash, palavrões._

**Nota da Tradutora (Deepysa): **_Yada yada! Eu adoro escrever os diálogos do Draco, principalmente quando ele começa a ficar histérico aauihauha. Espero que estejam gostando, bjim bjim!  
_

**Nota da Tradutora (Dollua):** Como pediram, aí está o nome original. Não coloquei o link, porque o vive dando problema com links! Mas ele está no profile, entre na pagina do autor que a fic estará lá, sem contar que a fic tbm está no meu favoritos! XD

**Capítulo 2**

"_Estou com frio."_

"_Eu também."_

"Veja bem, eu até te ofereceria meu casaco…"

"Mas..?"

"Eu não irei."

"Oh. Legal."

"É, eu pensei que seria."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Então como você está?"

"_Como é_, Malfoy?"

"Eu perguntei como você está. Você é muito rude, sabia."

"Você não se preocupa com o que acontece comigo. Por que você se preocuparia em como eu estou, de qualquer forma?"

"Olha. Se nós vamos ficar presos aqui até _Deus _sabe quando, pessoalmente, me recuso a ficar em silêncio.".

"Bem, eu não."

"Você é tão insuportável."

"Também te amo, Malfoy."

"_O QUÊ!"_

"Eu disse, 'Também te amo, Malfoy'. Isso se chama _sarcasmo__._"

"Oh."

"…"

"_Ohhh."_

"Lá vai você."

"Certo."

"Você realmente não me levou a sério, não é?"

"…"

"…Malfoy?"

"…"

"Oh meu Deus."

"Eu pararia esta linha de pensamento _imediatamente_, Potter."

"…"

"Pare de ficar rindo histericamente."

"…"

"Potter, você está me assustando."

"…"

"Eu já disse para _parar_!"

"…Me desculpe."

"Pare de ofegar."

"Não posso. Isso acontece quando eu fico rindo histericamente por muito tempo."

"Então pare de rir."

"Mas é tão _engraçado_!"

"Nem comece."

"Oh, vamos lá. Pense nisso. Eu amando você?"

"É, eu acho.."

"Você está magoado, Malfoy?"

"…"

"Você está realmente _ofendido_ por Harry Potter não te amar?"

"Pare."

"Ha!"

"De novo não."

"…"

"Basta. Se você começar a se sufocar eu _não _irei te salvar."

"…"

"E se você cair em cima de mim, eu irei cortar sua orelha fora."

"…"

"Eu odeio você."

"Eu não irei cair nessa de novo. Você pode me amar, mas já estou avisando que o sentimento não é recíproco."

"Bom saber."

"…"

"…"

"OW! Por que isso?"

"Porque você é o Garoto de Ouro, e eu te odeio."

"Hmph."

"O quê?"

"Mal-humorado."

"Heh."

"Isso realmente dói, sabe."

"Oh, _querido._"

"Bastardo."

"É, eu sei."

"…"

"…"

"Que horas são?"

"Muito pobre para comprar um relógio, Potter?"

"…"

"Oh, ok. Já são quase meia noite."

"Hm."

"Bem, resta apenas um minuto."

"Então amanhã será…?"

"Nós já passamos por esta fase, Potter. Hoje é…?"

"30."

"Então amanhã será…?"

"1º?"

"Se você quiser perder um dia do ano, sim."

"31, então."

"Muito _bem_."

"Cale a boca."

"…"

"…"

"Estou entediado."

"É, eu também."

"…"

"Feliz Aniversário."

**Nota 2: Reviews XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tradutoras: **_Dollua e Deepysa_

**Título:** _Bom trabalho, Pothead!_

**Título Original: **Nice Going, Pothead!

**Autor:** _Boiledpotato_

**Classificação: **_M, só por precaução._

**Casal: **_Harry/Draco_

**Disclaimer: **_Nós não possuímos nenhum dos personagens de Harry Potter._ _E__ssa história foi escrita apenas para divertir as pobres almas perdidas deste site e espalhar os princípios do slash pelo mundo. Muhahahaha!_

**Avisos: **_Fluff, slash, palavrões._

**Nota: **Sem muito o que dizer, espero que vocês estejam gostando! XD Obrigada pelas reviews!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

"_Feliz Aniversário."_

"…"

"De nada."

"…"

"Tá tudo bem aí, Malfoy?"

"…"

"Oy."

"…ow."

"Então tá. Fale sobre como eu te critico. Fale sobre boas maneiras."

"Me desculpe. Eu estava momentaneamente incapacitado pelo choque."

"Não é como se eu confessasse meu amor por você, ou algo assim."

"Pare de falar sobre isso."

"…"

"E pare de sorrir."

"Desculpe."

"De qualquer forma, eu pensei que você não 'estava nem aí', Potter."

"Não estou."

"_Certo._"

"O que, exatamente, você quer dizer, Malfoy?"

"Nada, nada…"

"Estou te avisando."

"…"

"…"

"Eu te odeio."

"Também te odeio, Malfoy."

"Eu sei."

"Que horas são?"

"Quase uma da manhã."

"Ah. OK."

"Porque? Você precisa estar _em algum lugar_ ainda hoje_, _Potter? Algum rendezvous secreto com o troux-"

"…"

"OW!"

"Yeah, eu espero que isso tenha doído, Malfoy."

"E _doeu_!"

"Bom, bom."

"Meu Deus, eu acho que estou até _sangrando_."

"Acho bom que não seja em mim."

"Você não merece _nem isso_ de mim, deixe meu sangue em paz, Potter."

"…"

"Deus, isso _realmente_ doeu."

"…"

"De todo o jeito, com o que você me espetou?"

"Com um espeto."

"Onde raios você conseguiu isso?"

"Numa caixa bem aqui. Junto com umas algemas, correntes e uma estaca desmontável."

"…Okay."

"Está escrito na caixa 'Ferramentas de Punição'."

"…"

"Não precisa choramingar, Malfoy. Dumbledore não permetiria que ele usasse nenhuma dessas coisas."

"Pela primeira vez na vida eu amo aquele idiota adorador de trouxas."

"Eu tenho certeza que você ama, Malfoy."

"…"

"…"

"Draco."

"Perdão?"

"Me chame de Draco. É irritante ficar ouvindo meu sobrenome toda hora."

"…Suficientemente justo."

"Obrigado, Potter."

"Hey, espera aí. Seu eu começar a chamar você… pelo seu primeiro nome, você tem que me chamar pelo meu também."

"Justo."

"…"

"…"

"Trégua?"

"Me desculpe?"

"_Trégua_, Mal-_Draco_."

"Não precisa cuspir o meu nome. Ele desliza pela sua língua. Draaaaco. Viu? Draaaaaaco. Repita comigo."

"Draaaacoooooooo…"

"Não, não! Não prolongue o 'o', assim soa como algo orgasmático."

"…"

"Desculpa, acho que eu disse algo um pouco inapropriado."

"Só um pouco."

"…"

"Então, que horas são?"

"Quase uma da manhã."

"OK."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Harry."

"O que?"

"Nada. Só queria ver se seu nome deslizava pela minha língua.

"Pode falar, se você falar certo."

"Harryyyy…"

"Não, é 'Harrrrrrry'."

"Harrrrrrrry. Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

"Legal."

"Mhmm."

"…"

"…"

"Isso foi um suspiro, se é que eu realmente escutei um, Harrrrrrry."

"É porque eu estou _realmente_ entediado, Draaaaaaaco."

"…"

"…"

"Vamos jogar algum jogo."

"Um… deixe-me pensar sobre isso."

"…"

"…"

"…Então?"

"Não."

"Oh, vamos lá, Potter! Vamos nos divertir!"

"Harry."

"Me desculpe, _Harry. _Não fique tão entediado!"

"Vou ficar entediado se eu quiser ficar entediado."

"…"

"Lide com isso."

"…"

"Pare de suspirar, Malfoy."

"…"

"Desculpe, _Draco._ Pare com isso."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Eu estou com fome."

"Eu também, Draco. Eu também."

* * *

**Rendezvous:** Orgia em francês.

**Stake:** Também é lido como aquele poste que usavam para queimar as pessoas.

* * *

**Nota 2:** **Reviews XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tradutoras: **_Dollua e Deepysa_

**Título:** _Bom trabalho, Pothead!_

**Título Original: **Nice Going, Pothead!

**Autor:** _Boiledpotato_

**Rating: **_M, só por precaução_

**Casal: **_Harry/Draco_

**Disclaimer: **_Nós não possuímos nenhum dos personagens de Harry Potter._ _E__ssa história foi escrita apenas para divertir as pobres almas perdidas deste site e espalhar os princípios do slash pelo mundo. Muhahahaha!_

**Avisos: **_Fluff, slash, palavrões._

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora (Deepysa): **_Essa fanfic foi construída apenas com diálogos, portanto é bem dinâmica e rápida. Aconselho que todos tomem cuidado para não se perderem entre as frases e ficarem babando sem saber quem é que está falando. Hauhaua. _

_Divirtam-se!_

**Nota da Tradutora (Dollua):** Bem, talvez vocês não saibam, mas eu e a Deepysa estamos traduzindo da seguinte forma: Ela traduz as falas do Draco e eu traduzo as falas do Harry. Assim a gente pode se divertir traduzindo a fic! Fico feliz que vocês estejam gostando! A fic tem 7 capítulos, é pequenininha, logo ela será finalizada! Divirtam-se com o próximo capitulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

"_Eu estou com fome."_

"_Eu também, Draco._ Eu também_."_

"…"

"…"

"Tem algo aí para comer?"

"Eu tenho um espeto."

"Eu já fui avisado disso. Quero saber se você tem algo para _colocar_ nisso?"

"Eu pareço o Crabbe ou o Goyle, Draco?"

"Uhm.. Essa é alguma charada?"

"Eu não carrego comida por aí."

"Maldição."

"…"

"…"

"Por que você não transfigura algo com a sua varinha?"

"Potter, se eu estivesse de posse da minha varinha, você acha que eu ainda estaria aqui?"

"Harry. E tem razão."

"Sua pergunta foi tão estúpida que eu tive que voltar a te chamar pelo ultimo nome."

"Percebi."

"Na realidade, eu quase te chamei de Weasel."

"Isso foi desnecessário."

"Você tem que admitir, _Harry_, as vezes ele é um pouco…"

"Um pouco _o que_, Malfoy?"

"Draco."

"Você está começando a ser um imbecil, o que está me forçando a voltar a te chamar pelo sobrenome."

"Você está tentando ser _malvado_, Potter?"

"…"

"Você está tentando_ zoar_ com a minha cara?"

"…"

"Até mesma aquela _Sangue-ruim _é conhecida por dizer coisas mais-OW!"

"Hah."

"PARE DE ME CUTUCAR COM ESSE MALDITO ESPETO!"

"…"

"Pare de rir."

"…"

"PARE JÁ COM ISSO! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ME OUVIU!"

"Se supere, Malfoy."

"Ha. Ha."

"Qual é a graça? Estou falando sério."

"Eu te odeio, _Harry_."

"Te odeio também."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Potter, porque você está respirando tão alto?"

"…"

"Potter, pare com isso."

"…"

"_Harry._"

"…"

"Eu estou te _avisando_."

"…Malfoy?"

"Você está está parecendo meio rouco, Potter. Está tudo bem?"

"Malfoy, hum… você poderia…"

"Eu poderia o _quê_, Potter?"

"Você poderia... se mover um pouco mais para lá?"

"Me mover para _onde_, Potter? Você realmente acha que eu considero bacana ter a minha mão no seu... eh.."

"…"

"Potter, que _parte_ de você eu estou tocando?"

"…"

"Bem.. esta é a sua.. ah, perna?"

"…"

"Então deve ser.. uhm…"

"…"

"Potter, você por um acaso acabou de guinchar?"

"…"

"ME RESPONDA!Que _parte_ de você eu estou tocando?"

"…"

"POTTER!"

"Harry."

"HARRY!"

"Você não consegue se dar conta, Malfoy?"

"O q-oh, EW!"

"…Yeah."

"Oh meu DEUS! Oh Deus… ew… Oh _Deus!"_

"Malfoy, Você vai começar a hiperventilar se não se acalmar."

"_DEUS –_ Não, eu não irei."

"Bem, agora você não vai. Você está no modo defensivo."

"_O quê?"_

"Modo defensivo."

"Oh, _sério_? Então quais são os outros 'modos' que eu tenho, hein?"

"Grilado, fresco ou lamuriante, entediado, malvado, cansado, mal-humorado e sexy."

"Eu _não_ sou fresco! Espere – espere um minuto. Qual foi o ultimo mesmo?"

"Yeah, você é mesmo um fresco."

"Não sou!"

"É sim."

"Não sou!"

"É sim."

"Não sou. E você está ignorando a minha pergunta."

"Que perguta?"

"…"

"Alôôô? Malfoy? Que pergunta?"

"Qual foi o último 'modo' que você citou?"

"Um…mal-humorado?"

"Não."

"Flexível?"

"Não, não foi isso o que você disse."

"…"

"O que diabos significa ser 'flexível' de qualquer forma?"

"…"

"Malfoy…"

"Draco. E o quê?"

"Pare… de se mover."

"Huh?"

"Suas mãos. Ao menos que você queira fazer, ah, o _problema _piorar, se matenha parado."

"Oh."

"…"

"_Ohhhh."_

"Mais uma vez, sua inteligência e o seu raciocínio rápido me surpreenderam."

"Eu sei."

"Cuidado."

"O quê?"

"Sua cabeça exageradamente grande que nos prendeu aqui."

"…"

"Heh."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Bem, isso foi engraçado."

**Weasel** forma como Draco chama Rony, fazendo um trocadilho com seu sobrenome Weasley. Significa doninha, fuinha...

**Nota 2: Reviews XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tradutoras: **_Dollua e Deepysa_

**Título:** _Bom trabalho, Pothead! _

**Autor:** _Boiledpotato_

**Rating: **_M_

**Casal: **_Harry/Draco_

**Disclaimer: **_Nós não possuímos nenhum dos personagens de Harry Potter._ _Essa história foi escrita apenas para divertir as pobres almas perdidas deste site e espalhar os princípios do slash pelo mundo. Muhahahaha!_

**Avisos: **_Fluff, slash, palavrões._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

"…"

"_Bem, isso foi divertido."_

"Fique quieto, Draco."

"…"

"…"

"Eu odeio esse silêncio desconfortável. Você também não odeia, Harry?"

"Eu odeio ainda mais conversas forçadas e incomodas."

"Touché, Harry."

"…"

"…"

"Isso é ridículo."

"O quê, Harry?"

"Tudo."

"Isso realmente fez sentido."

"Estou falando sério! Pense nisso: nós brigamos tanto. Por quê?"

"Bem, porque… porque você é Harry Potter."

"Eu sei disso, até certo ponto, Draco. Mas ainda assim você sabe que não há uma razão plausível para sermos assim. Por que você me odeia?"

"Porque, quero dizer... Eu fui educado para ser assim."

"Então, basicamente... Você é um fantoche, Draco."

"Huh?"

"Você faz qualquer coisa que seu pai manda."

"Não, eu-"

"Você pensa o que ele quer que você pense."

"Essa é uma _grande_ mentira, eu –"

"Você faz o que ele quer que você faça."

"_NÃO! _Isso não é _verdade__!"_

"É sim, Draco. Pense nisso."

"Não, eu.. Eu penso por mim mes…"

"Não, você não pensa. Sua mente é uma cópia da do seu pai. Sua opinião é deformada. Você foi vítima de uma _lavagem cerebral._."

"Eu fui _o quê _agora?"

"Expressão trouxa. Quero dizer, de qualquer modo."

"M-mas.."

"Tudo bem."

"Eu...Eu... mas... _não_…"

"Respire fundo. Vamos, agora, respire, Draco. _Respire_."

"…"

"Você está.. Você está chorando?"

"…não."

"Draco, tudo bem você chorar. Eu posso ouvir você fungando."

"... Eu não estou chorando."

"Vamos lá, Draco. Minhas mãos ficaram todas molhadas de repente. E você não pode culpar o balde de limpar os banheiros por isso."

"…"

"Isso foi uma risada?"

"…Não."

"Tudo bem. Mas minhas mãos estão molhadas."

"Então pare… pare de massagear minha face."

"Certo."

"…"

"…"

"_E _o meu cabelo, Harry."

"Desculpe, é que é tão _macio_."

"Eu sei. Mas vá tocar o seu próprio cabelo."

"Ele não é macio."

"Deixe-me ver."

"…"

"… Seu cabelo está bem molhado."

"Esse é o esfregão, Draco."

"Ah."

"Cretino."

"Eu sei…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Você está sentado muito perto, Harry. Não quero que o que aconteceu mais cedo se repita."

"Desculpe, vou chegar para lá –"

"Para onde?"

"Bela observação, Draco."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Essa é uma conversa insana."

"_É_, não é?"

"Sim."

"…"

"…"

"Você já terminou o relatório de poções, Harry?"

"Aquele sobre Poções Calmantes?"

"Yeah."

"Sim. Hermione me ajudou."

"_Todos _os duzentos e vinte centímetros?"

"Duzentos e vinte centímetros e meio. Snape provavelmente vai me punir por isso."

"Heh, provavelmente. Como é que você já pode ter terminado? Ele deu essa aula ainda ontem."

"Eu fiz hoje a tarde. 'Mione começou a escrever o relatório na hora do almoço, dez minutos depois dele ter nos dispensado. Ela nem comeu."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"…"

"Então, você não fez ainda?"

"Deus, não. Eu sempre termino de escrever o relatório na biblioteca, faltando cinco minutos para a aula."

"Yeah, eu sei."

"Você sabe?"

"Eu tenho te visto por lá."

"Oh."

"Você fica adorável quando está perturbado."

"POTTER! _Se importa?_ Um garoto não pode chamar o outro de _adorável."_

"Homofóbico."

"Bicha."

"Você não está sendo muito convincente."

"Okay, okay..."

"O que tá okay?"

"Você me pegou."

"Peguei?"

"_Sim_, não precisa esfregar na minha cara."

"…"

"Eu estou lutando do outro lado da cerca."

"Isso não foi um pouco clichê?"

"Você sabe o que eu quis dizer."

"Se importa de reelaborar?"

"Eu sou _gay_, okay?"

"Mhmm."

"…"

"Oh! Me desculpe, eu deveria estar mais surpreso."

"Yeah, você deveria."

"Desculpa. Mas, bem.. você realmente não faz o tipo.. hetero.. ahem. Cara-hetero ."

"Pare de se afastar, Po-Harry. Eu não vou te comer. A não ser que a gente não saia daqui antes do almoço."

"Eu não tenho tanta certeza."

"O que você quis dizer com isso?"

"Não banque o inocente. Eu já _vi _como você me olha."

"Como?"

"Como se você quisesse me assar, me marinar, me servir de guarnição e então me comer com apenas uma mordida."

"Você consegue ler olhares, Potter?"

"_Por que_ voltamos para os sobrenomes?"

"Diga-me, como é possível alguém ser explicitamente óbvio?"

"É rude responder uma pergunta com outra pergunta, _Malfoy_."

"Ou você é realmente muito, _muito _lento?"

"Whuh?"

"Lento então. Talvez um pouco idiota também."

"_Hey!_"

"Oi."

"Oh, pelo _amor de Deus_, Draco!"

"O que é que eu fiz _agora_?"

"Vamos apenas... seguir em frente, certo?"

"_Certooooooo_."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"De qualquer forma, o que inferno você quis dizer com eu não fazer o tipo 'cara hétero'?"

"Bem…"

"Bem, _o quê_?"

"Hermione me mostrou o ponto de vista dela. Ela disse que você definitivamente é gay, mesmo que você não admita."

"Eu não preciso de uma dentuça sangue-ruim para determinar qual é a minha sexualidade."

"Oy!"

"E também não preciso de você! Maldição, Harry!"

"Draco… Se acalme…"

"E _odeio _você! EU ODEIO VOCÊ, MALDIÇÃO!"

"Pare de esmurrar a porta."

"Mas eu te _odeio_!"

"Eu sei que você me odeia, Draco."

"Mas você não _entende_! Eu odeio você e ainda assim eu quero fazer _isso_ –"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"- desde que eu tinha _onze anos de idade_!"

"Malfoy…"

"Não, eu sei, é agora que você fica ferozmente bravo –"

"Malfoy."

"-tenta me socar –"

"Malfoy!"

"-quero dizer, eu não iria te culpar por você acabar _fazendo_ isso–"

"Draco!"

"-então você me rejeita –"

"DRACO!"

"_O quê_?"

"Mais."

"Oh, um. Okay."

* * *

**Nota:** Aeew, finalmente o beijo ne?! Não muito explícito hm?! -.- mas tudo bem! Espero que estejam gostando. **Reviews XD**

**Invasão da Deepysa:** _Dei uma olhadinha aqui e ajeitei algumas coisinhas por ai, espero que não se importem._

_Divirtam-se com esses dois pirados. _

_Ps: Dollua, eu não dou trabalho não, ok? Sua cow! ahiuahiua_

_MUUUU!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Tradutoras: **_Dollua e Deepysa_

**Título:** _Bom trabalho, Pothead! _

**Autor:** _Boiledpotato_

**Rating: **_M_

**Casal: **_Harry/Draco_

**Disclaimer: **_Nós não possuímos nenhum dos personagens de Harry Potter._ _E__ssa história foi escrita apenas para divertir as pobres almas perdidas deste site e espalhar os princípios do slash pelo mundo. Muhahahaha!_

**Avisos: **_Fluff, slash, palavrões._

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

"Mais."

"Oh, um, Okay."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ow!"

"O que foi, Draco?"

"O que demônios você acabou de fazer, Potter?"

"Bem..Um… Isso é alguma charada?"

"Por um acaso você acabou de morder o meu lábio?"

"Eh…"

"Eu realmente não sei o que paixão significa para você, Potter, mas para mim isso foi apenas dor."

"…"

"Eu acho que estou sangrando."

"…"

"Yeah, eu tenho certeza que estou sangrando."

"…"

"Estou sentindo o gosto de sangue!"

"…"

"Por Merlim, é como se eu tivesse sido espetado por aquele maldito espeto novamente!"

" …"

"Deus…ow…"

"Você sabe que gostou."

"Me desculpe, acho que não ouvi bem?"

"Você ouviu."

"O que infernos fez você achar que eu gostei de ter marcas de dentes no meu lábio e sangue escorrendo pelo meu queixo?"

"Nunca ouviu sobre combinar dor com prazer, Malfoy?"

"Malfoy, Harry?"

"Draco."

"Obrigado."

"De qualquer forma. Dor. Combina com prazer. Já ouviu isso?"

"B-bem, sim, mas…"

"Você está…você não está nervoso, está?"

"Não…"

"Sim você está."

"Não estou."

"Está."

"Não estou."

"Está."

"Não estou."

"Me deixe cuidar disso."

"Disso o que, Potter?"

"Isso…bem aqui…"

"O qu – eaahhh…"

"Mm, desculpa. Eu simplesmente não pude resistir."

"Você.. você acabou de lamber minha boca, Potter?"

"Eu estava limpando o sangue."

"Com sua língua?"

"Bem, sim."

"E o que te faz pensar que é correto salivar sobre a minha boca?"

"Depois do que nós fizemos nos últimos 3 minutos, eu acho que posso muito bem fazer qualquer coisa que envolva minha boca e saliva."

"V-você…o quê.. Eu… E-eu não sei o que você quis dizer."

"Negação não é só um rio no Egito, Draco."

"Oh, Deus… Clichê… Preciso. Jogar… algo… em você… Aha!"

"Ow!"

"Hah!"

"Eu vou ter uma contusão agora, Draco."

"Oh _coitadinho_."

"…"

"…"

"Você não precisa se sentir tão desconfortável sobre o nosso… relacionamento… não precisa jogar coisas em mim sempre que tocamos nesse assunto."

"Eu vou bater em você novamente."

"Wh-OW!"

"O que é agora, Potter?"

"Os esfregões cairam em cima de mim."

"Ah."

"…"

"…"

"Dá licença, Draco!"

"O quê?"

"Você pode para de acariciar…um…"

"O quê?"

"ISSO!"

"Oh. OH, oh, DEUS. Me desculpe, Potter. Pensei que fosse o esfregão."

"…"

"…"

"…Por que infernos você acariciaria o esfregão, Draco?"

"Prefiro não responder essa pergunta."

"Tudo bem. Apenas tenha certeza de que isso não acontecerá novamente."

"Okay, okay, Potter."

"Harry."

"Oh por Merlin – Harry, então."

"Esse é só o meu nome. Não precisa ficar girando suas tirinhas de couro."

"Você está sugerindo que eu estou usando tirinhas de couro?"

"Sim. É a verdade."

"Eu não estou usando tirinhas de couro!"

"Sim, você está, Draco."

"Não, eu não estou!"

"Está sim."

"Não estou!"

"Está sim."

"Não estou!"

"Sim, você está, Draco! Eu sinto!"

"O q-m-mas era apenas o cordão da minha calça!"

"Você está de jeans."

"Não eu não estou."

"Deixe-me dar uma olhada, aqui."

"POTTER! Pare de passar a mão nas minhas pernas!"

"Oh, você gosta disso, não gosta?"

"N-não! Não… não vá mais para cima…"

"Para cima? Bem..._aqui_, talvez?"

"POTTER! I-isso não é…apropriado…"

"Eu acho que você gosta."

"N-não… Eu…Um…mmm…"

"Isso foi um gemido, Draco?"

"T-tal-talvez…"

"Isto foi sensual, Draco."

"Sim, eu sei…"

"Não seja arrogante, Draco. Isto acaba com o momento."

"Só o momento?"

"E com a minha excitação."

"Hah."

"E a sua."

"Touché, mais uma vez."

"Então o que nós deveriamos fazer, Draco?"

"Nós temos duas opções, Harry."

"Que são?"

"Nós poderíamos continuar conversando, provavelmente para continuarmos a discutir logo depois."

"ou?"

"Isso."

"O q –"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Eu prefiro a opção dois."

"Eu também, Harry."

* * *

Se refere ao rio nilo, porque negação é "denial" e o nilo é "the nile". Então é um trocadilho estranho. E também é um ditado que costumam falar. Tem gente doida para tudo nesse mundo ne não?

* * *

Meio atrasado esse aqui ne? enrolação com faculdade faz isso com uma pessoa! Esse é o penultimo capitulo! YEY

**Reviwes XD  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tradutoras: **_Dollua e Deepysa_

**Título:** _Bom trabalho, Pothead! _

**Autor:** _Boiledpotato_

**Rating: **_M_

**Casal: **_Harry/Draco_

**Disclaimer: **_Nós não possuímos nenhum dos personagens de Harry Potter._ _Essa história foi escrita apenas para divertir as pobres almas perdidas deste site e espalhar os princípios do slash pelo mundo. Muhahahaha!_

**Avisos: **_Fluff, slash, palavrões._

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

"Eu prefiro a opção dois"

"_Eu também, Harry."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Mmm…"

"Você gosta disso Draco?"

"Oh, _Deus_ sim."

"Bom. Vou fazer de novo."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Draco… é melhor você não deixar nenhum chupão em mim."

"Bem, eu…"

"_Draco_!"

"O quê?"

"É melhor ele ser pequeno."

"Ehm…"

"O que? O que foi?"

"Tem mais do que um."

"Oh, _Deus_. Quantos?"

"Venha aqui, me deixa contar."

"…"

"…"

"_Draco_!"

"Me desculpe. É que você tem um gosto tão bom."

"Isso quer dizer que você fez _outro_?"

"Bem, yeah…"

"Então quantos eu tenho agora?"

"Bem, há apenas uma _marca grande _aqui, só isso."

"Você…"

"E talvez umas pequenas nas suas costas…"

"_Grr_!"

"Ooh. Rosne de novo."

"Não."

"Porque infernos não?"

"Estou com raiva de você, Draco."

"Oh, vamos lá, Harry! Por favor!"

"Não."

"E se eu fizer… _isso_?"

"Eh…um…mm…"

"_Agora_ você irá _rosnar_?"

"Oh, _tudo bem_!"

"Sim! Rosne para mim!"

"Grr."

"De novo!"

"_Grr_!"

"_De novo_!"

"GRR!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Draco…"

"Sim_, diz o meu nome_, Harry…"

"Não… Draco…"

"De novo."

"_DRACO_!"

"Raiva não é nada erótico."

"É porque você não quer me ouvir!"

"O que você quer? Olha, eu já sei que você é virgem, não se preocupe com isso-"

"O que – não!"

"O que você quer então?"

"Eu não acho que nós devemos fazer isso agora."

"E porque raios não?"

"Por uma coisa, as marcas ficarão como de um prostitura."

"Boa observação."

"E segundo… Eu acho que nós devemos nos focar no problema de sair daqui."

"E como você planeja fazer isso? A porta esta trancada."

"Bem, eu acho… nós não tentamos realmente. Talvez nós podemos abri-la com alguma dessas merdas tóxicas que o Filch guarda aqui."

"Yeah…"

"Talvez se nós quebrarmos o cadeado com um espeto- "

"Eu não vou deixar você chegar perto daquela coisa, Potter."

"Draco, Eu não vou espetá-lo novamente."

"Eu não confio em você."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Porque você ficou emburrado, Harry?"

"Você não… confia em mim?"

"É claro que eu confio, Harry."

"Você acabou de dizer que não confia."

"Eu não disse isso."

"Sim você disse."

"Não, eu não disse!"

"Sim você disse! Draco, eu ouvi você!"

"Okay, bem… talvez eu _tenha_ dito, mas– "

"Bom saber onde eu estou me metendo."

"Mas eu quis dizer com armas perigosas!"

"Pff."

"É verdade! Você confiaria em mim se eu estivesse com um machado que eu já tivesse usado para cortar seu braço?"

"Isso é praticamente a mesma coisa– "

"Você confiaria?"

"Bem, não... mas isso não – "

"Bem, aí está! Foi isso o que eu quis dizer, Harry."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem…"

"Então agora que superamos sua pequena 'ceninha' – não olhe para mim desse jeito, você acabou de fazer cena só para chamar atenção e você sabe disso – vamos nos focar em sair daqui, certo?"

"Certo. Agora quais eram as opções?"

"Nós podemos destruir a porta alvejando-a, podemos tentar girar a maçaneta com… alguma coisa... ou hm, derrubá-la usando a força."

"Nyeah…"

"…"

"…"

"Hey, você ouviu isso?"

"O quê?"

"Fala sério, como você pode não ter ouvido isso, Draco?"

"Ouvido o quê?"

"Ssh. São som de passos."

"O quê, o som de passos?"

"Yeah. Deve ser os alunos indo para o café da manhã."

"Oh, Deus, Harry. Eu estou com tanta fome."

"Eu sei, Draco. Com sorte, alguém irá abrir a porta."

"Como quem? E não diga Filch. Eu _sinceramente_ não estou afim de ver o Filch..."

"Bem, ele poderia, mas eu sei que Hermione e Ron estão procurando por mim agora, então…"

"E eles irão nos procurar em um armário?"

"Pode ser que sim."

"Hm."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"O que nós iremos fazer quando sairmos daqui?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Você sabe."

"O que?"

"…"

"…"

"Isso."

"Oh, entendi."

"Então, o que iremos fazer, Harry? Este é o fim?"

"Não precisa ser tão dramático."

"Mas será o fim?"

"Bem, nós teremos que evitar fazer isso em publico."

"Está com vergonha de mim, Harry?"

"Não, mas seu papai não ficaria muito feliz."

"Boa observação."

"Então o que nós faremos, Draco?"

"Eu não sei. Eu vou sentir sua falta."

"Eu também vou sentir a sua."

"Vou sentir falta deste pescoço…"

"Nnnn…"

"Dessa pequena região, bem atrás da sua orelha…"

"Hmmm…"

"Desse nariz…"

"Hehe."

"Pare de rir."

"Desculpe, Draco."

"Hm… mas acima de tudo…"

"Yeah?"

"Eu irei sentir falta destes _lábios_…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Draco…"

"De novo não."

"Draco, está tudo quieto."

"O quê?"

"Do lado de fora. Está tudo quieto."

"Você quer dizer…"

"Nós os perdemos, Draco. Nossa chance se foi."

"Yeah."

"Maldição. Deveríamos ter pensado que talvez eles acabassem escutando os seus gemidos, Harry."

"Oh, cala a boca. Você estava fazendo tanto barulho."

"Então, e agora, o que iremos fazer?"

"Eu não sei, Draco. Quebrar a porta por dentro?"

"Podemos tentar."

"…"

"…"

"Espere. Pare um segundo."

"…"

"_Draco_! Pare!"

"O quê?"

"Observe como a porta se move quando você se mexe desse jeito."

"O que tem isso?"

"Draco… Eu… Eu não ach-acho que esteja trancada."

"O quê!"

"Tente a maçaneta."

"Você tem que estar me _zuando_, Harry."

"Apenas tente."

"_Tá bom_ –"

"Oh, Deus."

"Merda!"

"Bem dito, Draco."

"Harry? Malfoy?"

"_Hermione_!"

"_Granger_!"

"O que é que vocês… uh… estavam fazendo aí dentro?"

"É EXATAMENTE ISSO O QUE EU QUERO SABER!"

"Ron! Se acalme! Eu e Draco não estávamos fazendo nada."

"_Draco_! Então agora é, _Draco_?"

"RON!"

"Hermione, honestamente, você não acha que eu e Drac – Malfoy estávamos fazendo alguma coisa?"

"Nós escutamos vocês, Harry."

"Q-uanto vocês escutaram?"

"A última meia hora, desde que vocês começaram a, hm… gemer."

"Merda, Granger. Porque você não nos ajudou a sair?"

"Porque parecia que vocês estavam gostando."

"Não podemos negar isso, não é mesmo, Potter?"

"Draco, meu nome é Harry."

"Okay, Harry _querido_?"

"Sim, Draco?"

"Weasel desmaiou."

"Eu vou levá-lo para a enfermaria. Harry, Draco: Estou feliz por vocês."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Tentamos tanto evitar tornar isso público não é mesmo, Harry?"

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Cala a boca."

**The End**

* * *

**Nota da tradutora Dollua: **Yeah, mais um projeto finalizado! Foi tão incrivelmente divertido fazer isso aqui. Eu e a Deepysa já rimos tanto dessa fic que affff, da até cãibra soh de lembrar. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado/divertido com essa fic tanto qnt nos gostamos/divertimos. Obrigada a todos que leram! Vocês são especiais. Depois a Deepysa vem aqui deixar uma notinha para vocês, agradecendo também, mas agora ela esta em aula e não tem como eu encontra-la! XD É isso, beijinhus e até o próximo projeto.


End file.
